pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizette Woodworth Reese
by George J. Dance Lizette Woodworth Reese (January 9, 1856 - December 17, 1935) was an American poet. Life Reese was born in the Waverly section of Baltimore, Maryland. She was educated in private schools in Baltimore. She was a school teacher for 45 years, from 1873 to 1918. She taught for 21 of those years at Western High School in Baltimore.Reese, Lizette Woodworth, Columbia Encyclopedia. New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. Web, Oct. 29, 2018. Her debut collection, A Branch of May, was published in 1887, and brought her wide recognition. She went on to publish 8 more collections of poetry, 2 long narrative poems, 2 memoirs, and an autobiographical novel. During the 1920s, she became a prominent literary figure, receiving critical praise and recognition, in particular from H.L. Mencken, himself from Baltimore.Lizette Woodworth Reese Criticism at www.enotes.com Reese died in Baltimore aged 79, and is buried in Saint Johns Episcopal Cemetery in that city.Lizette Woodward Reese, Find a Grave, July 4, 2004. Web, Oct. 29, 2018. Writing Her poetry, remarkable for its intensity and concision, has been compared to that of Emily Dickinson. Reese has been cited as an influence on younger women poets; those influenced by her mix of formalism with colloquial speech include Edna St. Vincent Millay and Louise Bogan. Recognition In 1931 Reese was named poet laureate of Maryland, and was granted an honorary doctorate from Goucher College. She was honorary president of the Edgar Allan Poe Society of Baltimore, from 1922 until her death, and poetry chair of the Women’s Literary Club of Baltimore (which she co-founded) from 1890 until her death.Lizetter Woodworth Reese 1856-1935, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 21, 2012. Publications Poetry *''A Branch of May. Baltimore, MD: Cushing & Bailey, 1887; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1909. *A Handful of Lavender. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1891. *A Quiet Road. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1896; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1916. *A Wayside Lute. Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1909. *Spicewood. Baltimore, MD: Norman, Remington, 1920. *''Wild Cherry. Baltimore, MD: Norman, Remington, 1923. *''Selected Poems''. New York: Doran, 1926; London: Longmans Green, 1927. *''Little Henrietta''. New York: Doran, 1927. *''Lizette Woodworth Reese'' (pamphlet; edited by Hughes Mearns). New York: Simon & Schuster (Pamphlet Poets), 1928. *''White April, and other poems''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1930. *''Pastures, and other poems''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1933. *''The Old House in the Country''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1936. Fiction *''Worleys''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1936. Non-fiction *''A Victorian Village: Reminiscences of other days'' (illustrated by J.J. Lankes). New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1929. *''The York Road''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1931. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lizette Woodworth Reese, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre Inc. Web, Oct. 30, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Alexander Wirth (1937) Complete Bibliography of Lizette Woodworth Reese Notes External links ;Poems *"Tears" *2 poems by Reese: "All Hallows Night," "August" *Lizetter Woodworth Reese 1856-1935 at the Poetry Foundation *Lizette Woodworth Reese at Poets' Corner ;Books *Lizette Woodworth Reese at Amazon.com ;About *Lizetter Woodworth Reese in the Columbia Encylopedia * Category:American poets Category:Writers from Maryland Category:1856 births Category:1935 deaths Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Women poets Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Maryland